


Magical Max

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Max loves pirates, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, SO MUCH FLUFF, Toddler Max, duck phobia, lots of silliness, naughty max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Lightwood-Bane is nearly 2 years old and everyone knows warlocks shouldn't be able to use magic until they're much older. No one told Max this though...</p>
<p>Or 5 times Max secretly used magic and the 1 time everyone worked out what was going on.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few other fics on the go but just couldn't get this idea out of my butterfly brain so just had to write it....
> 
> Hope you enjoy xox

  
Magnus had heard parents talk about the terrible twos but had never really taken it seriously. He was starting to realise just how wrong he was as he looked down at his 22 month old son who was currently in the middle of an epic meltdown, his little blue hands balled into fists and punching the mattress.

Magnus wondered to himself how things could possibly have gone wrong this quickly, the evening had started so well. Not half an hour ago he had been cuddled up on the sofa with his son in his arms. Alec had gone out on patrol and Magnus had been reading Max his favourite Pirate Pete book making the little warlock giggle delightedly. By the time they were five minutes into one of max’s favourite cartoons the little boy was fast asleep on his Papa’s lap.

Magnus had been so careful, or so he thought, in carrying the toddler gently to his bed and tucking him in. Sadly Max had opened his eyes blearily and really that was how they ended up here.

“Giffy…” Max screwed up his face tears rolling down his cheeks as he screamed.

Magnus sighed inwardly. All he had been trying to do was to get his son to go to sleep but apparently this was impossible if the toddler wasn't cuddling a rather moth eaten fluffy giraffe that Clary had given him when he was a baby.

“Shh darling… Papa will find it…”

Magnus was trying his best, but nothing he could do seemed to calm the little boy. He thought about texting Alec, who was generally much better at this sort of thing, but as his fiancé was currently mid demon hunt he really didn't want to distract him.

Seriously Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, would not be defeated by a soft toy and angry nearly two year old.

Magnus searched around Max’s room accompanied by the toddler’s increasingly frantic cries to no avail. He even tried to placate his son with a fluffy blue teddy bear but was rewarded by Max throwing the toy straight back at him with frightening accuracy so it bounced straight off his head.

Max’s cheeks were going bright red where he'd been crying so much which, Magnus felt, was rather impressive considering the fact his son was naturally a deep blue colour. The little warlock was sitting in his cot thrashing his limbs wildly and seemingly not wanting to do anything but wail.

Magnus crept out into the loft to continue the search, quickly putting protective wards around the bed just in case.

Ten minutes later he was still searching, all the while accompanied by Max wailing incessantly. Even Magnus’ magic wasn't helping, he had successfully located pretty much all of Max’ other toys but the giraffe was still nowhere to be found.

Magnus bent down to recover yet another teddy, this time from under the sofa, when suddenly it hit him. The loft had gone silent.

Fighting increasing waves of panic he practically sprinted back to his son’s room praying that Max was ok. The silence was terrifying. Silence and a toddler could never be a good thing.

Magnus arrived in the room only to be greeted with the last thing he expected to see. Max looked up at him sleepily, eyes still puffy from crying, a contented smile on his chubby lips as he cuddled rather beaten up giraffe in his little arms. After all that the toy had been hidden somewhere in the cot all along which was weird as Magnus was certain he had looked.

Relief flowed through him at the sight of his son happy again as he reached down to tuck the toddler in and place a light kiss on his forehead.

Out of the corner of his eye Magnus thought he saw something.No, surely not…. He could have sworn…….no, not possible. Turning to check, he could see everything was exactly as it should be.

He laughed to himself as he left his now exhausted son to rest, honestly even his eyes were playing tricks on him. I mean really, there was no way the giraffe had had a purple sparkly glow to it……..

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to spend a warm April day that having a picnic in Central Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was very tired yesterday and forgot to add that this will have 6 chapters d'oh.
> 
> Anyway here's chapter 2 as an apology...
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments you have no idea how much it means to me...
> 
> Anyway here we go... Fun with Jace's duck phobia and just FYI Max loves pirates 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xox

Alec couldn't believe his good luck, it almost felt like good fortune had followed him since the day he took those fateful steps down the aisle towards his soulmate. Granted there had been hard times in between to put it mildly but right now, in this moment, life was just about as perfect as it could possibly be.

He stretched out his long limbs on the plaid blanket he was lying on and luxuriated in the feeling of warm sun on his face, his head lying in his fiancé’s lap. There was, he thought something magical about Central Park in the spring and the fact that on the first warm day of April the institute was so quiet they had all been given a day off only added to the feeling that he was living a charmed life.

Magnus smiled down at him and ran his fingers gently through his hair and Alec sighed contently and closed his eyes. He could hear the happy giggles of his son who was presently throughly engrossed in a game of patty-cake with his Aunty Isabelle and Alec couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. Simon was gently strumming his guitar, a tune Alec couldn't recognise but nonetheless one he liked. Yep, Alec smiled to himself, he was something he never thought possible, he was happy.

Even the sound of Jace and Clary bickering as they came back from getting ice creams for everyone just made him laugh.

“I'm telling you Clary they were out to get me….did you see their little beady eyes looking at me….” Jace was moaning dramatically

Alec could practically hear Clary rolling her eyes.

“Jace, they just wanted some food… Honestly how can you fight demons on nearly a daily basis and be afraid of ducks…” Came her withering reply.

“I am NOT afraid of ducks….” Jace huffed

“So the fact that you went white as sheet when they started waddling towards you….” Alec could hear the amusement in Clary’s voice.

“In attack formation…” Jace pouted.

Alec lazily opened one eye just in time to see Clary raising her hands in defeat and he couldn't help laughing, which Jace, of course, noticed.

“Don't think I don't see you laughing Lightwood…” Jace grumbled as he flopped down on the rug.

Alec just grinned as he took his ice cream from Clary who smirked back at him.

Max had clearly been paying attention to the conversation and was now bouncing up and down clapping his hands excitedly.

“Ducky, ducky, ducky” he exclaimed delightedly making Magnus stifle a laugh, badly.

Jace groaned theatrically.

“Not you too Maxy…” Making the toddler giggle happily.

“See, now you've done it Blondie. Max loves feeding the ducks…” Magnus chuckled.

Clary crouched down next to the little warlock smiling.

“Hey little man.. Wanna go feed the ducks..”

Max seemed to bounce even more, almost bursting with happiness..

“Maxy .. What do you say to Aunty Clary..” Alec said in mock seriousness.

“Please…” Max reached his chubby little arms towards the redhead. Clary just grinned in response and picked up the toddler hugging him close.

“Sure you don't mind biscuit..” Magnus asked.

“Not at all.. It'll be fun won't it Maxy…” Clary looked down at Max who nodded enthusiastically.

“Hey blueberry, be a good boy for Aunty Clary..” Magnus smiled at his son whilst simultaneously magicking a bag of bird seed for Clary and checking the toddler’s glamour was firmly in place.

Max smiled back and nodded.

….

About half an hour later Alec caught sight of Clary returning carrying a sleepy looking Max. Alec smiled to himself and nudged Magnus seeing the pair of them return. Whilst both of them knew their son was perfectly safe with the shadowhunter it was always, well, sort of a relief seeing the pair of them return safely.

Alec could see the happy smile on his son’s face as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Clearly Clary had been spoiling the toddler as attached to his wrist was a helium balloon and as soon as he realised what the balloon was Alec erupted into laughter making Jace turn round to see what was amusing his parabatai.

As soon as Clary was within ear shot Jace started to complain.

“Seriously Clary, not cool…” Jace indicated towards the balloon  
Clary shrugged grinning mischievously.

“Max chose it himself…”

Jace responded with an eye roll trying hard to ignore the big blue duck balloon tied to his nephew’s wrist.

“Oh that's awesome Clary.. A pirate duck…” Isabelle squealed delightedly..

A look of confusion briefly flitted across the redheads face..

“Wait.. What” Clary looked up and studied the balloon closely..

“That's weird … How did I not notice that” she muttered..

Sure enough the balloon duck was sporting a black eye patch and a pirate bandana that almost seemed to be glittering slightly purple in the sunlight..

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this... Am working on chapter 3 so hopefully should be up soon.
> 
> Xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isabelle babysits

Max was wriggling excitedly in Alec's arms. The toddler always loved coming into the institute with his Dad, the flashing lights of the monitors seemed to mesmerise him and he smiled happily at all the people milling around.

Alec had had to pop in to finish up some paperwork and as Magnus was busy with a client he'd decided to bring Max with him, after all he didn't plan on being more than a few hours so there seemed little point in dropping Max off to his child minder for such a short while.

Lydia smiled broadly as she caught sight of the pair, reaching out to grab Max for a cuddle as she approached.

“Hey Lyds” Alec grinned handing over the toddler “twins not here today”

“Nope, James has taken them to Idris to visit their grandparents..” Lydia nuzzled into Max’s hair “should be back this evening.”

So much had happened in the five years since the wedding that wasn't. It wasn't long after that Lydia and James had met and fallen in love. They were ridiculously happy together and Alec couldn't be more pleased for them, especially now they were proud parents to John and Charlotte their two and half year old twins.

“Just because you're missing your kids doesn't mean you can steal mine” Alec teased gently

“Worth a try” Lydia chuckled reluctantly handing back Max..

Alec balanced his son on his hip

“Right then little one, let's get that nasty paperwork done..” Max giggled back at him. “See you later. Wave bye bye to Aunty Lydia Max”

Max waved frantically as Alec starts to move towards his office.

Alec had barely made it to the corridor when he was stopped by a rather stressed looking Raj.

“Alec.. I'm so sorry..” He sounded more flustered than usual “oh hey Max” He added hastily having seemingly just noticed the bright blue toddler waving at him.

“What’s the matter Raj?” Alec tried to sound as reassuring as possible

“Oh.. Yes …right… I've just had word that an envoy from the Clave is arriving and they need to talk to Lydia and you immediately. Sorry..” Raj shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Fine” Alec groaned “Well I'd better find someone to mind Max then..”

….

Isabelle had just got out of her post training shower when she heard the knock on the door.

“Come in” she shouted towelling her hair dry.

“Iz, Iz” Max cried out happily scrambling to get out of Alec's arms as her brother entered the room.

Alec had little choice but to let go of the little boy he was wriggling so badly and Max promptly tottered over to Izzy as fast as his legs could carry him.

“Maxy” Isabelle had soon bundled the toddler into a big bear hug which he seemed more than happy with.

As she lifted up her nephew she turned to Alec.

“Hey big bro…didn't think you'd be in today..”

“Well I was only planning on a brief stop to write up some reports, but apparently I'm now desperately needed in some meeting.” Alec moaned

“Ah heavy is the head that wears the crown” Izzy teased

“Don't I know it” came the muttered reply.

“So I'm guessing you need someone to watch this little man” Izzy tickled Max’s little blue cheek and the little boy beamed adoringly at her.

“If you don't mind….I've texted Magnus and he should be free in a couple of hours if I'm not” Alec sounded relieved

“Hey no problem, anything for my favourite nephew..” Izzy grinned back at her brother hugging Max closer.

Alec smiled at the pair as he moved towards them and leant in towards Max

“Now Maxy I need you to look after your Aunty Isabelle for me… She gets into trouble a lot..”

Isabelle rewarded him with a playful punch on the arm

“Can you do that for me Maxy?”

The little warlock looked very serious as he nodded his head

“Yes Dada..”

“There's my good boy…Daddy or Papa will come and get you soon…” Alec leant in and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. As he leant back he winked at Izzy and mouthed thank you before leaving the pair alone.

“Ok so Maxy… What d'you want to do ..”

Isabelle gently put Max on the floor and he immediately wandered over to the dressing screen in the room and pointed enthusiastically at the feather boas hanging there babbling away happily to himself. Max, it would appear, took after his Papa and thoroughly enjoyed playing dress up.

“Good choice.. And we need music” Isabelle reached for the sound system.

…..

  
Three hours later Magnus rushed through the portal into Isabelle’s room. What should've been a routine meeting to discuss terms had become somewhat over complicated by the fact that the client was possibly the most boring and long winded person he had ever met, which, to be fair, was saying something considering that Magnus was over 400 years old..

Alec had texted sporadically through his meeting, giving the distinct impression that he was suffering a very similar fate at the hands of the Clave. He only hoped the youngest family member was having a better time.

The sight that greeted him as he emerged into Izzy’s room was, well, not at all what he expected. Feather boas were strewn across the floor and over in the corner was a very elaborate pillow fort clearly made with all Isabelle’s bedding and extending from the screen to the chest of drawers and an armchair.

Isabelle poked her head out of the fort clearly having heard the whoosh of the portal with her finger to her lip. Carefully she crawled out of the fort and came up to Magnus smiling.

“He's just fallen asleep” she whispered and grabbing the warlock's arm dragged him out the door making sure to leave it open so they could keep an eye out for Max

“Magnus, we've had the best time…. I took tons of photos as well.. Wanna see..” She waved her phone tantalisingly at him

Ah well, seeing as his son was asleep, what would it hurt to look at some photos. To be fair he could do with cheering up.

“Of course darling..”

When Izzy had said she'd taken a lot of photos she wasn't exaggerating. There were photos of Max bundled up in feather boas and scarves, several million of selfies of Isabelle cuddling the little boy, various stages of construction of the pillow fort and a rather cute video of the pair of them dancing to Abba (although to be fair Max’s idea of dancing seemed to be jumping around manically).

The epic slide show was finally interrupted by the sound of Max clumsily running towards them.

“Papa…Aunty Iz Iz…” Max was grinning as he reached up and grabbed their hands and started to drag them towards the fort.

“Hey Blueberry…what's the hurry” Magnus chuckled as the toddler urgently tried to drag them towards the fort

“Pwessie… Aunty Iz Iz..” Max said proudly.

Magnus managed to catch Izzy eye before they crawled into the fort and raised a questioning eyebrow. Izzy responded with a confused shoulder shrug.

Max dragged Izzy towards the screen that formed the back wall of the fort and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek as he showed her what he'd done. Max, clearly had not been asleep.

There, on the screen, Max had drawn a picture in thick black marker pen, which was left on the floor, lid off and leaking all over the bed sheets.

Max pointed excitedly at the stick figures in the picture. There was one tall one with ridiculously out of proportion legs that Max informed them straight away was Daddy, next to that was a stick figure Max holding his hand and the other hand holding the slightly shorter spiky haired stick figure of Magnus. The little warlock hadn't finished there though, next to them was a stick figure with incredibly long hair holding hands with a stick man with pointy teeth.

“Hey Maxy… Is that me and uncle Simon” Max clapped his hands together with glee and nodded happily.

Izzy pointed to the next two figures which appeared to be a man holding a sword and a girl with lots and lots of curly hair.

“And Aunty Clary and Uncle Jace…”

Magnus was trying very hard to stifle a laugh, he knew as a responsible parent he should probably have scolded Max for effectively drawing on the walls but seeing the toddler looking so pleased made that completely impossible.

Isabelle bundled Max up into a big hug.

“Thank you Max.. I love it…”

All Magnus could hear was an excited squeak from Max. He mouthed sorry to Izzy who just smiled back.

“Right then my little Michelangelo ….. I think it's time we got you home.” Magnus laughed as Izzy released him.

Max pouted slightly then crawled into his Papa’s arms.

“Isabelle darling, do you want a hand tidying up?” Magnus waved his free hand flamboyantly.

“That’d be great.. But don't touch my picture.. I want to keep that to embarrass him when he's a teenager” Isabelle smirked.

The three of them crawled out of the pillow fort. Max stood on the floor in rapt attention as His papa waved his hands around shooting out sparks of blue magic as everything returned to its rightful place and the bed made itself. Max’s picture stood out boldly on the screen now and the little warlock seemed delighted by this.

Izzy gave Magnus a big hug to thank him.

“Right then Blueberry say thank you to Aunty Izzy”

“Thank…you…Aunty Iz Iz” Max said seriously

Izzy crouched down to give her nephew a kiss

“One thing little man… Where did you get the pen from you little monkey”

Max responded with a very exaggerated shoulder shrug.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ...
> 
> This is sort of inspired by my nearly two year old nephew who has recently started shrugging his shoulders in response to any question.... It's so freaking cute.
> 
> Feedback as ever is gratefully received...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace babysits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a little while... Was away on holiday so things got put on hold a bit....hope you enjoy.

As much as Alec loved being a dad there were, even he had to admit, days when dealing with a bouncy toddler was, to put it mildly, hard work. Today was one of those days.

Patrol last night was supposed to be routine but a run in with a nest of Shax demons had left him with a badly sprained ankle and a partially dislocated shoulder which the Iratz hadn't fully healed yet. His situation wasn't helped by the fact that Magnus was away on business for the next couple of days and he really didn't want to worry his fiancé while he was away.

By the time Alec reached his son’s room the toddler was already awake and bouncing. Max reached his pudgy little arms excitedly towards his Dad.

“Daddy” he exclaimed delightedly as Alec picked him up, trying very hard not to wince in pain.

“Right then my little blueberry, time for some breakfast.” Alec planted a soft kiss on his son’s cheek before putting him down and letting him toddle happily to the kitchen.

…….

Alec was half way through cooking pancakes when the doorbell buzzed, putting the pan to one side he limped to the door.

Pressing the intercom he was greeted by Jace’s cheerful voice.

“Hey buddy, uncle Jace here, reporting for babysitting duty.. Figured you might need it buddy”

Alec grinned with relief as he pushed the buzzer. Soon after Jace came bounding into the loft bearing two steaming paper cups. He handed one to Alec.

“I come bearing Chai for you and coffee for me. I'm guessing you're still a bit sore after last night so I can also offer an Iratz.” Jace grinned.

Alec had just grabbed the drink off his parabatai when Max came bowling over.  
  
“Uncle Jace, Uncle Jace” he exclaimed happily. Alec barely had time to grab Jace's coffee before the little warlock had thrown himself into his uncle’s arms and was being whirled around the room.

“Hey Maxy..how about we play whilst Daddy gets some rest..”

Max clapped his hands together happily and nodded his head.

Jace turned to Alec and smiled

“There you go Daddy, all sorted. I'm guessing you didn't tell Magnus about this” Jace tapped Alec's shoulder gently

  
“You know he'd only worry… Any case he's back tomorrow and I'll be fine by then” Alec mumbled guiltily.

“Ok, well Iratz and bed for you..I got this little monkey” Jace tickled Max as he held him to his hip making him giggle.

“Fine. Pancakes first though..” Alec huffed.

….

After the three of them had finished their pancakes Jace marched Alec back to bed. Max watched fascinated as Jace drew an Iratz by Alec’s shoulder. Seeing the look on his nephew’s face Jace crouched down and explained that as daddy had a sore bit he was drawing a special get well soon picture. Max seemed satisfied with that and gave Alec a big kiss over the Iratz to make Daddy better.

Jace picked up Max and went to leave Alec not before turning to him and firmly instructing him to rest.

As they entered the main room Jace placed Max gently on the floor and crouched down to his level.

“So kiddo..what d'you wanna do”

Max grabbed his hand firmly and pulled him over to the toy chest. The toddler was completely obsessed with pirates at the moment and Magnus had glamoured the trunk that held his toys to look like an old fashioned treasure chest. Jace lifted the lid carefully and there on the top of the toys was a little pirate outfit that Max pointed too enthusiastically. There was a waistcoat, an eye patch, a pirate bandana and a foam cutlass all perfect Max size. As Jace looked they seemed to shimmer slightly purple but it must have been a trick of the light because seconds later they looked perfectly normal.

“Arr, so we be pirates do we cap’n Max” Jace chuckled.

…….

  
Alec leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom and watched his parabatai and son happily playing. Goodness knows how long he'd slept but it had done him a power of good and everything felt fully healed.

Alec laughed at the sight of Jace and Max, who was all dressed up as a pirate, sitting on the living room floor pretending to row a boat. Jace was singing row row row your boat very badly and Max was laughing happily, if somewhat sleepily.

Jace looked up and caught his eye then nudged Max gently.

“Looks like sleepyhead’s awake..” Jace teased making Max laugh.

“Sleepy daddy” the toddler chuckled.

“Looks like I'm not the only one blueberry” Alec chuckled as Max tried to stifle a yawn.

“I think certain little pirates need a nap” he added as he moved towards his son

“Awwww Daddy” Max pouted as Alec hoisted him onto his hip.

Alec looked down at Max lovingly.

“Hey monkey, where'd you get the outfit from…” He asked quizzically closing one eye slightly.

Max held a finger to his lip

“’S a secret” he mumbled shrugging his little shoulders.

“Oh OK..”

…….

Despite his protests Max had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was so worn out from all the playing.

Alec made a coffee for Jace and himself and settled down on the sofa.

“Thanks for today. I really appreciate it..” He grinned at his brother

“Seriously no problem. That's what uncles are for right…any way it was fun” Jace shrugged his shoulders and sipped on his drink “exhausting but fun… That kid has way too much energy”

“Don't I know it..oh and thank you for getting him the pirate outfit. He really, really wanted that.. Mags and I had to practically drag him away from the toy shop the other day when he saw it..” Alec chuckled.

Jace looked confused for a second.

“Wasn't me buddy…it was already in his toy chest when I got here”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Honestly I'm gonna kill Magnus. We agreed to get it him for his birthday… I swear by the Angel that man cannot help himself when it comes to Max…”

It was the only explanation wasn't it Alec thought to himself. Magnus must have sneaked the outfit in. For some reason there was a niggling doubt in his mind that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but there couldn't be any other way……. Could there?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Final two chapters are planned out and I'm in the process of writing... Hopefully should be done soon ..
> 
> Comments always welcome as ever.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Loads of love  
> T xox


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maryse and Robert offer to babysit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter today and sort of a set up for the final chapter... Hope you enjoy xox

Magnus leaned patiently at the kitchen counter as he watched his fiancé pace relentlessly reading and rechecking the clipboard grasped firmly in his hands. He briefly looked over and watched their son cheerfully playing with some colourful wooden blocks before turning his attention to the dark haired bundle of stress in front of him.

“Okay so the caterers will deliver everything at 11am sharp and the balloons arrive at 10am. That gives us an hour to make sure everything is set up before the guests arrive at 12….”  
Alec muttered checking off items on the list in front of him.

“Darling, you worry too much… Everything is under control.” Magnus was trying his best to calm the hunter down but he wasn't sure he was succeeding even slightly.

“Yes, but it has to be perfect…” Alec grumbled.

“And it will be. I promise. Anyway you forget we have a secret weapon to fix any problems instantly” Magnus clicked his fingers emitting blue sparks of magic and grinned broadly.

“Okay, okay… Maybe I'm overreacting a little” he conceded

Magnus held his forefinger and and thumb together in front of him

“Maybe a little bit…I still think you're adorable though” the warlock teased gently earning a sheepish smile in return. Quickly he bundled Alec into a tight hug, partly to reassure and partly to save the floor being worn through by incessant pacing.

Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and sighed deeply trying to clear his head. Tomorrow was Max’s second birthday party and they had decided on a proper kids party for the toddler. True to form Alec had planned the whole thing like a full on military assault.

“Better?” Magnus mumbled into the dark hair by his cheek.

“Mmmm” came the muffled reply.

“How about after Max is asleep I find some way to properly distract you” Magnus whispered cheekily.

Alec looked up at his fiancé and quirked an eyebrow.

“Hmm interesting. What exactly do you have in mind…?”

Magnus quickly squeezed Alec’s butt

“I'm sure I'll think of something.. I can be quite distracting” he smiled .

“You have the best ideas”

Alec grinned before drawing the warlock into a gentle kiss grabbing his belt loops to pull him close.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the loft just at that moment making Alec groan with frustration before reluctantly letting go of Magnus and wandering over to the intercom.

“Hello” he muttered trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

“Alec..it's your father and I” Maryse’s voice crackled

“Err… Ok …come on up…” Alec pushed the button and turned towards Magnus with an anxious look.

Maryse and Robert had recently started divorce procedures and were rarely seen together and he couldn't help but fear the worst.

“It's my parents…” He hissed as Magnus walked over raising a questioning eyebrow in response.

The sound of the buzzer had drawn Max is attention as well and he had started to potter towards his parents afraid of missing out.

Alec opened the door to his parents.

“Mom, Dad.. Come in… Sorry we’re a bit disorganised at the moment with the party and all..” Alec apologised shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Robert stepped through first grabbing his son into a bear hug.

“So where’s my gorgeous grandson” he boomed.

Max giggled happily

“Here grandpa..” He shouted bouncing excitedly

“Ah there he is …. You're so big Max I nearly didn't recognise you..”

Robert pushed passed Alec and lifted up the toddler.

“’ m two” he squeaked happily

“Such a big boy..” Robert chuckled fluffing his hair and touching the budding horns on his forehead “wow Max, horns as well… You are getting so grown up”

Max looked up at his grandfather adoringly.

“Pwessie ?” He asked.

“Ah kiddo you need to wait till tomorrow for that” came the reply

Max pouted.

“For the big party…then you can show all your friends..”

Max grinned back and clapped his little hands in glee.

Robert had always been really good with his grandson and in true grandfather style had spoiled him rotten. Every time he came to visit from Idris he always brought something for the toddler and Max in turn adored him.

He shifted Max to his hip..

“So what've you been doing…?” He asked the little warlock. Max pointed excitedly and the pair walked over to the building blocks.

Alec looked over to Magnus.

“What the…?” He mouthed

Magnus responded with a confused shoulder shrug.

Maryse stepped into the loft and stiffly kissed her son on both cheeks before nodding at Magnus.

“Hello Alec, Magnus. You're probably wondering why we’re here…”

“Mother, you are welcome any time…” Alec started only for Maryse to silence him with him with a wave of her hand before continuing.

“Your father arrived this afternoon from Idris for tomorrow's party and he suggested coming over to baby sit to give the pair of you a night off before tomorrow. I remember well how stressful a children's party can be so I offered to help. Knowing your father I felt I should come along or else Max would be eating ice cream all night.” She smiled tentatively.

  
Magnus could sense Alec's hesitation but also that Maryse was genuinely trying so he put a restraining hand slightly in front of Alec.

“Maryse, thank you. That really is very kind of you. I'm sure a night out will do Alexander a world of good. As I'm sure you can imagine he has been getting somewhat anxious about tomorrow despite my assurances all is in hand” he replied smoothly.

Maryse nodded smiling hesitantly. Alec was still dumbstruck.

“We were just about to sort out his dinner and then we normally settle him in at about 7.30. I'll show you where everything is.” Magnus offered.

“Thank you Magnus. I know how important routine is at his age, sadly Robert does not..”

Maryse followed Magnus towards the kitchen as the warlock glanced over his shoulder towards Alec and winked.

………

Half an hour later Alec and Magnus left the loft, the majority of the time taken up with Magnus convincing Alec that everything was going to be fine.

By the time they left Maryse already had settled Max down to eat. Even Alec had to admit his mother was trying hard to bond with her grandson and whilst she wasn't a natural with him like Robert was he could see that Max was genuinely fond of his grandmother.

Watching the pair of them together reminded his how far they had come over the years, yes there was still a long way to go but for the first time he felt optimistic about the future.

……..

Maryse sat with her grandson as he ate his dinner and smiled to herself at the look of concentration on his little face as he struggled with his little plastic spoon. She had made so many mistakes in her life but maybe being the grandmother the little warlock deserved could go some way to making amends.

As she watched Max eat she wondered how she could ever have believed that downworlders were worth less, that they were somehow innately evil. He was just a little boy sweet and naughty all wrapped up in to one adorable little package.

“If you eat all your dinner like a good boy Maxy you can have some ice cream…”  
Maryse smiled at the little boy

Max’s little face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Pwomise..” He asked earnestly

“Promise” Maryse ruffled his hair as Max put all his concentration into eating.

Soon enough Max had finished up and proudly showed his grandma his empty plate.

“Ok then … Ice cream … What's your favourite Max”

“Choc..o..wat” Max frowned trying to say the word

“Ok chocolate it is…” Max clapped his hands together happily “just one scoop though… You don't want a tummy-ache for your party..”

“O..k” Max pouted adorably.

Just as Mayse had handed Max his ice cream Maryse’s phone buzzed into life, the caller id showing the institute’s number. With a sigh Maryse answered and gestured Robert, who had been trying to keep out of his soon-to-be-ex-wife's way, to look after Max while she moved away to talk.

……

Maryse was not in the best of moods when she returned 5 minutes later after what was possibly the most pointless and unnecessary phone call ever. It really made things worse that Raj hadn't even known where she was which surely was his job.

She desperately plastered a smile on her face as she walked back to Max not wanting to take her frustration out on a little boy.

As she leant down to kiss the warlock on the top of his head her mood deteriorated still further. Max was still carefully eating his ice cream and there was still a whole scoop left. Clearly Robert had given him more and what irritated her still more was he appeared to have sprinkled it with purple edible glitter. She glanced up and glared at Robert who looked back in confusion at her.

…….

By 9.30 Magnus finally conceded defeat, Alec was clearly on edge and nothing he did or said seemed to distract him. As they finished their meal he reached across and squeezed the younger man's hand reassuringly.

Alec looked up distractedly and rubbed his other hand along the back of his neck.

“I'm sorry” he muttered apologetically “I know I'm ruining things. It's just the thought of my parents alone together…”

Magnus interlaced their fingers together and smiled.

“Darling, you have no need to apologise. Let's finish up here and head back eh..”

Alec felt some of the tension release from his shoulders and thought, as he often did how lucky he was that Magnus always knew the right thing to say. It wasn't exactly that he thought that his parents were incapable of looking after Max it was more that he knew the relationship between the two of them was strained to say the least and he didn't want his son to pick up on the tension.

  
………..  
Maryse sat in an armchair, book in hand. The sound of Max softly snoring in his sleep drifted across the baby monitor. Robert was working on his laptop over on the dinning table and thankfully had not even attempted to talk to her since Max had gone to sleep as she honestly didn't think she could keep her temper after the stunts he had pulled tonight.

The sound of the front door opening was quite frankly a relief.

Robert leapt up to greet Magnus and Alec, obviously equally grateful to be out of the increasingly uncomfortable atmosphere in the loft.

“Well, didn't expect to see you two back so soon” he boomed jovially “worried your old parents couldn't cope without you eh..?”

Alec flushed slightly

“Of course not Robert. It seems you have everything under control. Well, you know how antsy Alexander gets when he's not in control” Magnus chuckled.

“I do indeed” Robert gave Alec a hearty shoulder slap “ nope everything fine here. The little man has been fed and watered and tucked into bed. Even got to read him a story, just like when you were little son”

Maryse huffed from the chair making Magnus raise a questioning eyebrow at Alec.

“You ok mom?” Alec was well used to his mother’s moods and knew full well it was better to address them rather than let her stew until she exploded.

“Fine” she hissed throwing dagger looks at Robert

“Oh don't mind her, she's been in an odd mood since the institute called” Robert shrugged

Maryse stood up rather dramatically

“Odd mood.. Is it any wonder after what you've done this evening” she spat at Robert who in turn looked at her face full of confusion.

“Oh typical, pretend you don't know what I mean. Honestly Robert I really thought you were better than trying to compete over the affections of a child. Clearly I was mistaken” Maryse sneered.

“Maryse, I have literally no idea what you're talking about…” Robert raised his hands to try and placate her.

“Oh really…so someone else gave Max extra desert and someone else swapped him over into the pirate pyjamas when the ones I'd put him were perfectly fine…” Maryse stood with her hands on her hips eyes flashing with anger.

“What are you talking about Maryse..?”

“Fine have it your way” Maryse leant down and grabbed her things and stormed off out of the loft leaving the three men to stare after her in shock.

“Well that went well then..” Magnus noted trying desperately trying to lighten the mood.

“Honestly I have no idea what just happened.” Robert sighed “look I'd better go after her, calm her down. Don't worry Alec she'll be fine tomorrow although apparently I'll have to apologise for something I haven't even done”

Robert squeezed Alec's bicep and followed after Maryse.

“Ok so that was odd” Magnus remarked after they had loft back to themselves.

“Um yeah” Alec had a very confused expression on his face “Magnus ?”

“Yes darling”

“Does Max even have pirate pyjamas ?”

“Not as far as I know. Must have been a present from Robert. You know what your father’s like”

Magnus moved over to the drinks cart, honestly he really needed a cocktail right now, just catching Alec muttering under his breath that yes that must be it in a very unconvinced tone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... The big reveal next....
> 
> Thank you again for reading .... I really appreciate any comments or feedback...
> 
> Come and have a shout on tumblr @the-burning-tiger ... I'm kind of new to it so bear with me..
> 
> Xox


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Max's secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's finally here.... Having spent ages stressing about getting this right (not sure it is yet but I had to stop before I went crazy) we're finally finished.
> 
> Huge thank you for all the support, comments and kudos. It means more than you could possibly imagine.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy 
> 
> Xox

Now that the party was in full swing Alec felt like he could finally relax. Despite his worries everything seemed to be going well and most importantly Max seemed to be having a brilliant time.

Alec leaned against the wall and watched his son happily tottering about hand in hand with Lydia's daughter Charlotte, a tiny princess and a tiny blue pirate playing happily together.

“I think Max has been taking tips from his uncle Jace. Two years old and already a hit with the ladies” Jace shoulder shoved his parabatai jokingly as he came to lean beside him.

Alec laughed as a little seelie girl joined the pair.

“C’mon Jace he's way more charming than you already” Alec nudged Jace back

“Yeah well even I can't compete with a cute blue pirate..”

“That's because his papa spoils him” Alec replied loudly just as Magnus walked by.

“I heard that…”Magnus grumbled as he came over. “Like I'm the only one who spoils our little blueberry. So anyway how've I supposedly spoiled him now.”

“Don't think I don't know you sneaked in that little outfit he's wearing. I knew you couldn't resist him” Alec turned to Jace “You should have seen the look on his face when he saw it in the shop. I could barely resist him myself”

“Darling what are you talking about?” Magnus looked decidedly confused

“Oh Mags it’s ok .. I know it was going to be part of his birthday present but I damn nearly weakened myself” Alec laughed.

“No. I'm serious. I have no idea what you mean. I assumed you or Jace got it for him. I swear it wasn't me..”

“But that's … That's not possible. I mean how else….” Alec rubbed his neck with a worried look on his face.

“Look guys, what's the big deal. I may be stating the obvious here but Max is a warlock right… He probably just y’know” Jace waved his hand.

“Honestly, he's only two.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Well…..even you have to admit there’s been some funny things going on round here…” Alec replied hesitantly

“You can't be serious. What do they teach Shadowhunters these days..”Magnus sighed dramatically. “Warlocks don't come into their magic until they're much older”

Seeing Catarina across the room Magnus beckoned her over.

“Catarina, we're having a bit of a discussion here. How old were you when your magic kicked in”

Catarina looked thoughtful for a while.

“Hmm, well I don't remember exactly but about 10 I guess..”

“Exactly.”

“Why..?” Catarina asked.

“These two here think Max can use his magic already.” Magnus aimed a withering look at the two Shadowhunters.

“Hmm well I guess it's possible..” Catarina mused.

“Wait…what? Not you too. I'm telling you it's not possible. I mean my father is a greater demon and I didn't even get my magic until I was 8”

“Yes…but did you know about magic before then..?” Catarina asked.

“Well no..”Magnus conceded.

“What if… well Max has been around magic practically his whole life. I mean you're not exactly subtle Mags.” Alec pointed out. “Wait…Dad can you come here a minute..”

Robert looked up from across the room where he was talking with Izzy. The pair of them came over.

“Great party Son, even your mother seems to be enjoying herself.” Robert clapped his son on his shoulder.

“Um thanks. Did you buy Max pirate pyjamas by any chance..” Alec asked.

“No why…?”

“And I suppose you didn't give him extra ice cream either..”

“What are you talking about… Is this about what your mother said…”

Alec gave Magnus a meaningful look, making the warlock roll his eyes in frustration.

“That proves nothing. I'm telling you he's too young.” Magnus was sounding increasingly frustrated.

“What's this all about then..?” Robert looked between Magnus and Alec, face full of confusion.

“I'm thinking Max has started using his magic…” Alec replied.

“And I've told him he's too young.. Honestly Robert can you please talk some sense into your son..” Magnus complained.

“Ha! Maryse come over here” Robert shouted across to his ex-wife

“What? Honestly Robert I thought the fact that we're getting divorced meant that you couldn't just summon me whenever you wanted.” Maryse hissed as she joined them.

“It would seem that our grandson has started to use his magic, which would explain everything you accused me of last night.”

“By the gods. You've all gone mad. I'm telling you he's too young” Magnus huffed in frustration

“Max is a Lightwood Magnus and Lightwood’s are always very advanced for their age..” Maryse crossed her arms indignantly.

“Ok fine.. I'll play along with this madness.” Magnus waved his arms around to accentuate his point. “So Maryse what exactly did you see last night?”

“Well, as I tried to explain, I was very careful to give Max one scoop of ice cream and then when I came back there was a second scoop covered with purple sparkles and then later…”

Isabelle had been very quiet up until this point simply observing the scene, her head tilted to one side and a small smile playing on her lips, however Maryse’s last sentence obviously caught her attention.

“Wait… Purple glitter you said.”

Everyone turned to look at her.

“You remember when I babysat Max a few weeks back and he managed to get hold of that pen..”

Izzy rolled her eyes at the sea of blank faces looking at her.

“You lot are hopeless, you don't remember anything…. I told you I was sure that pen glittered a kind of purple colour…ring any bells..?”

“So Max probably magicked up the pen then..” Jace announced. “Actually now you mention it that pirate outfit was kinda glittery as well, just assumed it’d been Magnused”

Magnus glared.

“What! You are like the glitter king..”

Jace huffed whilst Magnus tried to hide a pleased smile, the last thing he wanted was for Jace to know he liked the idea of that nickname.

“Look all of this is entirely circumstantial.” Magnus insisted brushing aside memories of purple glittery giraffes and duck balloons.

“So we need to try and catch him in the act…” Jace insisted. “Obviously he's doing it when no one’s looking so…”

………

“This is utterly ridiculous you do know that right?” Magnus grumbled.

All the adults were currently squashed into the bedroom leaving the Max and his friends I the living room staring at an elaborate chocolate cake that was just out of reach.

“Not to mention is it really a good plan leaving a group of toddlers unattended?” he added.

“Magnus just y’know magic a window so we can watch..stop complaining” Jace was very proud of his idea. After all what toddler could resist a tempting looking cake, the perfect magic trap he'd called it.

Sighing Magnus swiped his hand across the wall so that everyone could see out whilst muttering words such as pointless and ridiculous under his breath.

“Magnus is just worried that his son’s magic started up before his did..” Clary laughed.

Magnus threw filthy look in her direction.

“If we're going to do this …. I think perhaps we should actually be watching.” He muttered.

Jace had placed Max’s unsurprisingly elaborate birthday cake in plain sight of the children but frustratingly out of their reach. It didn't take long for them to notice.

The adults watched as Charlotte tottered towards the table bearing the cake and reached her chubby arms upwards towards it soon realising that she couldn't get to it and stamping her feet in frustration. Soon her twin brother John joined her and the pair tried unsuccessfully to find a way to climb up.

“Are we sure this is such a good idea?” Lydia muttered.

Magnus looked sternly at Jace who just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“It'll be fine… You guys worry way too much.” He stated calmly.

“Says the man with no child out there” Magnus mumbled.

Soon a small crowd of toddlers had gathered round the table, all reaching their hands upwards whilst a concerned group of parents from Max’s downworlder playgroup all huddled around the viewing window.

The frustration was getting too much for Charlotte and soon she was beating her fists in frustration and starting to cry.

“Ok this is enough..” Lydia was adamant and started towards the door only for Jace to restrain her with a hand on the arm. She glanced up to him angrily and he just nodded towards the window.

Max had grabbed Charlotte’s hand and led her slightly away from the group. He plonked down on the ground a look of concentration all over his little face and small purple flames started to glow on his palms which the little girl watched with fascination.

Max wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes and the flames got brighter until the cake disappeared from the table and landed on the floor before him glowing purple and glittery.  
Charlotte clapped her hands together happily and then leaned over a planted a sloppy kiss onto Max’s cheek.

“The little bugger” Magnus breathed the look of shock on his face entirely mirrored by Alec who was just standing with his mouth open.

“Hey did you see that…that was awesome. He just used magic to impress a girl, I knew I was a good influence” Jace crowed.

“I guess we've got a whole new parenting problem ahead” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again..
> 
> I've fairly recently joined tumblr so feel free to shout at me there (I'm very new so just learning the ropes) @the-burning-tiger.
> 
>  
> 
> Xox

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what d'you think... Feedback as ever is gratefully received...


End file.
